


We'll Meet Again

by RexWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexWolfe/pseuds/RexWolfe
Summary: The first day of leave of was always the hardest. There was always a mixture of feelings that battled each other in one’s mind. On one hand, you were grateful to be away from the front lines, excited to be back among civilians but at the back of your mind you couldn’t get rid of the images of what you’d left behind. Berena WWII AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head one night when I couldn’t sleep and after mentioning it in a chapter of The Clinic the response was “I need this!” So here it is! A slightly longer (but less crazy than usual) intro while I explain a few things for anyone who doesn’t know WWII as well as I do.
> 
> I’m fascinated by WWII and as a kid who spent a lot of time with her nanna, I know the importance of the incredible talent that entertained our troops and kept the British spirit alive at home. Vera Lynn was known as the Forces Sweetheart, one of her most popular songs was the perfect title for this AU fic. In this piece, I’ve taken some artistic freedom and have opened up the army to allow all sexes and sexualities. Bernie is openly lesbian and Serena openly bi – though there will still be some people who don’t like it. It’s not a focus though. 
> 
> Bernie is a soldier with the British Airborne Division who were also known as the Red Devils. They wore red berets and my nanna always said, if you saw a man in a red beret you bought him a drink because they were some of the bravest soldiers in the war. They would parachute into enemy territory, many of them being shot before their feet even touched the ground. 
> 
> Serena is taking the place of Vera Lynn as the Forces Sweetheart. Entertainers during the war were often flown around the world to entertain the troops. They were broadcast over the radio, acted in movies and were often the only source of comfort or reminder of home for many soldiers. 
> 
> With all that in mind, here is the first chapter of We’ll Meet Again. I hope you all enjoy it and please do let me know if you like what you’re reading. 
> 
> As always, be kind, be strong, be supportive and keep the faith xxx

Chapter 01

The first day of leave of was always the hardest. There was a mixture of feelings that battled each other in one’s mind. On one hand, you were grateful to be away from the front lines, excited to be back among civilians. The joys of once again sleeping in a real bed and the pleasure of taking a bath with hot water and soap were simple things any soldier would gladly give their right arm for. But at the back of your mind you couldn’t get rid of the images of what you’d left behind. The comrades you may never see again, the faces of the soldiers you had killed, the cries of the friends you couldn’t save. Leaving it behind seemed to get harder and harder each time. 

Berenice ‘Bernie’ Wolfe, now a lieutenant with the British Airborne Division, sat at a cafe staring into her empty coffee cup. She had been given two weeks leave, along with a few other soldiers from her unit, some of them being good friends of hers. Most of the unit had immediately left base to visit family, spouses, loved ones but this time, Bernie had decided to stay at base. She hadn’t even bothered to let her family know she was back. She had seen so much since being sent to war that she was no longer the same person. It didn’t feel right to sit at home and listen to your mother and sister talk about wedding preparations. She was of course happy for her sister and her husband to be, who was currently fighting in Italy. She was glad they had found each other. But it was times like this that Bernie remembered that just 30 hours ago, she had killed 22 men. She wondered how many of them had fiancés planning weddings at home. How many of them had wives and young children who they would never lay eyes on? How many of those men, boys most of them, had never had the pleasure of being kissed by someone who held their heart?

These thoughts and questions were the reason Bernie was sitting in a quiet cafe and not at home with her family. 

“Oi, Bern!” 

Bernie couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Fletch’s voice. She knew it wouldn’t be long before they found her. She turned to look toward the door of the cafe to see Fletch, Raf, Dom and Arthur making their toward her. There was a look of excitement amongst them and Bernie wondered what mischief they’d gotten up to this time. 

“That bird you like so much is singing at The Blakemore tonight,” Fletch winked at her. 

“So is Mateo Rossini,” Dom sat down next to her and sighed. “What I wouldn’t give for just one kiss.”

Fletch punched Dom’s arm. “Get off it you big softie,” he laughed. “He don’t swing your way boy!”

“A boy can dream,” Dom smirked. 

“Aren’t you seeing Morven?” Bernie asked Arthur. He was a sweet kid and she had grown very fond of him. He’d only been with the unit for a few months and while he’d been quiet, he talked about his new wife, Morven, every day. 

“I’m seeing her tonight,” he said with a shy smile.

“You going to start working on that family she wants then?” Dom elbowed Arthur playfully.

“I don’t want to start one until I know I’m back for good,” he said.

“They say it’ll be all over by Christmas,” Fletch patted Arthur’s shoulder and tried to smile. 

All five of them were silent for a moment. It had been two and half years since Bernie’s Commanding Officer first promised her unit that. It will all be over by Christmas. It never was though and yet they still clung to the hope that one year, it would be true. 

“Where are you meeting Morven?” Bernie asked after a moment.

“The Blakemore,” he smiled. 

“That’s how we know about the woman of your dreams,” Dom said.

Bernie’s frown prompted the most sensible man of the group to start talking. “Morven is a makeup artist,” Raf said. “She’s currently employed by none other than the Forces Sweetheart.”

Bernie’s stomach fluttered with butterflies at the mention of her. Serena Campbell. 

“So what do you say, Wolfe?” Fletch nudged her and winked. 

Bernie had wanted to spend her leave alone. To dress as a civie and forget about the war. But as she watched the men who had become brothers to her, she was reminded that on their next leave, not all of them would still be there. They had already lost so many. Ollie Valentine, Ric Griffin, Sacha Levy. Even sweet Essie Harrison. Life was short. They had no choice but to watch Alex Dawson bleed out in the middle of a field while the unit hid from enemy fire. One minute they were there, then they were gone. Like they never existed in the first place. It was a harsh reality but one they were all familiar with. 

“You cling to that radio whenever she’s on,” Dom said, bringing her from her thoughts. “Are you really going to pass up the opportunity to see her in the flesh?”

“I do not cling to the radio,” Bernie muttered. 

“Come on,” Raf cajoled. 

Bernie sighed as she looked at the eager faces of her friends. If this leave was to be their last, maybe even her last, perhaps she should go. Her brothers were right, despite what she’d said. The soft, warm voice of Serena Campbell had kept her warm on nights when she’d lost hope. The postcard picture she had in her breast pocket kept her calm while they hunkered down in their foxholes during a shelling. If this was the only time she’d get to see her in person, she shouldn’t deny herself that. 

“Alright,” she said finally.

Dom and Fletch let out a loud cheer as Raf pulled her out of her chair and Arthur paid her bill. 

The first day was never easy. But with her brothers by her side, and her fallen comrade’s faces in her mind, she promised she was going to enjoy their company while she could. She’d live every moment of her leave as if it were her last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are bloody awesome! Do you know that? Thank you to all of you for showing so much interest in this. It’s great to know that there are so many people out there who are as into AU’s as I suddenly find myself. It’s weird cause I never used to like them. Now I find myself not only reading it but writing it too. I blame Berena. They’re just so bloody more-ish! 
> 
> Once again I can’t sleep so I finished this chapter. Hoorah! Hooray? Can you have both? Huzzah! Prefer that one. Huzzah! I finished chapter 2! 
> 
> I’m so weird. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding me to alerts and sharing this fic. Bring on the women! Xxx

Chapter 02

The Blakemore was already full by the time they arrived and they could see that people were already being turned away as they approached the entry. It had been Raf and Fletch who approached the man on the door but it was when he saw Bernie that he smiled broadly.

“It’s not often we have female soldiers, rarer than a decent slice of ham!” He’d said.

Bernie blushed profusely but the man had given them entry and told them how thrilled the owner would be to make room for her and her friends. Everyone in the club was a civilian and as they passed by in their uniforms, people stood up to shake their hands and thank them for their service. The boys lapped up the attention but Bernie had never been very comfortable with it. Her sex meant she received even more attention, because as the man on the door said, female soldiers were rarer than ham.

“It’s a please to have you here,” a tall older man said he instructed a few waiters to set up a new table at the edge of the dance floor. “My name is Mr Hanssen and I own The Blakemore. Please have a bottle of champagne on the house,” Mr Hanssen said with a smile as they took their seats at the table. It was only when Bernie sat down, that she realised they were fairly central, and in full view of everyone in the club.

“This is great!” Dom said, pouring champagne into each of their glasses.

“I love being a soldier,” Raf laughed.

“A toast is in order I think,” Fletch said with a grin. “To shore leave,” he lifted his glass and their little party followed suit. “And thanks to Bernie for being a woman and getting us in here!”

Bernie rolled her eyes as her comrades all thumped her on the back and laughed. “Admit it, it’s the only reason you dragged me along,” she laughed.

“Actually it wasn’t,” Dom said with a serious air but his eyes quickly changed. “But now that we know we get special treatment with you around we’ll never let you out of our sight!”

"Don't push your luck Private Copeland," Bernie smiled at him as she sipped her champagne.

"You don't suppose we've missed any of the good acts do you?" Arthur said as he looked up at the band on the small stage at the front of the dance floor.

"I doubt it would be this full if we had," Raf pointed out.

"As long as we ain’t missed Ms Campbell," Fletch elbowed Bernie and smiled. 

“I think she has a great voice,” Arthur said which received an eye roll from Dom. 

“You ain’t the only one,” Fletch smiled. "Ain't that right lieutenant?"

"You can't blame a soldier for clinging onto a shred of home," Bernie said with a smirk and the boys laughed.

"A beautiful shred," Fletch winked. "A shred that's kept many a soldier warm at night."

Dom whistled and Bernie felt herself blush. "Oh, give over," she smiled at him and Dom poured more champagne into everyone's drinks.

"Oh look," Raf nodded to the stage. "I think they're about to get started."

A short, smartly dressed man walked out onto the stage as the small band changed to a song that was so familiar to Bernie that her breath caught in her throat. Ambrose and His Orchestra had been a favourite of her father’s. As she watched couples getting their feet, she was reminded of all the Sunday evenings they spent listening to him on the radio. She remembered watching her parents dancing to Anything Goes at a wedding before the war. She wondered if her father still listened to the radio. If he still pulled her mother out of her chair and held her as they swayed to the music. It still surprised Bernie sometimes just how much of a stranger she was now to her old life.

“Drinks from the table at the back,” a waiter said as he approached them with a tray of beers. Bernie glanced toward the back to see an elderly couple nod their heads. Bernie nodded her head in thanks. 

“I’d almost forgotten how good beer tastes,” Raf said after he took a large gulp. 

“Something tells me I’ll never want another drop of alcohol after tonight,” Arthur said as he drained his champagne and gave a wary look at the glass of whiskey that was added to their table by another waiter. 

“Stop complaining Diggers,” Dom said as started his beer. “Enjoy your free drinks and just think about it, Morven will be here soon.”

Arthur smiled at that and Bernie felt her chest tighten. It wasn’t fair to keep people apart. This war was getting in the way of the lives they were trying to protect.

“Arthur!” 

Everyone at their table turned to see a young woman running toward them. A bright smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Bernie saw the way Arthur’s face lit up and there was no doubt that the sweet girl running toward them was Morven Digby. Their reunion was met with applause from the patrons in the nightclub and a toast to their happiness from the band conductor. 

Introductions were made around the table as Arthur and his wife sat down. When Bernie extended her hand she noticed the shocked expression on Morven’s face when they shook hands.

“I’m sorry,” she gave a nervous smile. “I always assumed Bernie was another man.”

Bernie laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” 

“So when can we expect Ms Campbell?” Fletch asked as he hid his grin behind his pint. 

“She’s coming on soon,” Morven said with excitement.

“Do you think we might meet her after the show?” Raf nudged Bernie with his knee.

“She likes to come out after her spot,” Morven smiled at Arthur and squeezed his arm. “She really wants to meet you.” Arthur blushed.

“And now ladies and gentlemen,” the band conductor spoke. “Please join me in giving a warm welcome to the Forces’ Sweetheart, Ms Serena Campbell!” The nightclub erupted into enthusiastic applause.

Bernie sucked in a deep breath and held it as she watched the Forces’ Sweetheart walk onto the stage. Her evening dress hugged her curves like a second skin, the lights reflected off the sequinned material like starlight. Her smile lit up the room. She was even more beautiful in person than Bernie could have imagined. 

“How’s that for a stunner ey?” Fletch clapped his hand on Bernie’s back which forced the breath out of her. 

“And to think you almost passed this up!” Dom laughed and leaned over to give her a playful punch in the arm.

“Good evening my friends,” Ms Campbell said when the room fell silent. “I am so happy to be back here, I’ve missed you.” Someone in the back shouted that they’d missed her too and she laughed. Bernie felt her heart beat hasten as the singer’s eyes swept over the crowd until she stopped at their table. “Oh my,” she smiled. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are honoured to have with us tonight The Red Devils.” The patrons at the club applauded once more. “And what a handsome group.” Her eyes met Bernie’s. 

“I think someone has a crush,” Fletch nudged her. 

“Stop it,” Bernie looked away from the stage with a blush. 

“I want to dedicate this first song to The Red Devils,” Ms Campbell said as the band kicked up the first bars from Who’s Taking You Home Tonight. 

Bernie found herself being drawn more and more into this woman with each song she sang. Each note pushed the front lines even further away. She was mesmerised. When the set came to an end, Bernie felt as though someone had doused her in freezing cold water.

“Wasn’t that something?” Fletch turned to look at her with wide eyes. “Ain’t ever thought I’d hear anything like that.”

“She’s beautiful,” Raf smiled. 

“What did you think, Bern?” Dom asked. 

Bernie watched as every person at the table turned to look at her. “Oh, I...” she paused, all of sudden unable to voice any coherent thought. 

“I think we got our answer,” Fletch laughed.

“There she is,” Raf said in a whisper. 

“Do you mind if I call her over?” Morven asked with a sheepish smile. 

Bernie didn’t want her to join them and she wished she were brave enough to say so. She looked over to where Ms Campbell was and watched her talk to a few patrons. Morven waved her arm and caught her attention. Bernie wanted to run. 

“Where are you going?” Raf asked as he caught her arm when she stood from her chair. 

“Nowhere,” she mumbled and allowed him to pull her back down to her seat. 

Ms Serena Campbell, the woman every soldier dreamed of, was standing at their table talking with Arthur. Arthur stood up and shook her hand then began to introduce her to the group. 

“And this is our Lieutenant, Ms Campbell. Lieutenant Bernie Wolfe,” Arthur said. 

Bernie took a deep breath before she lifted her eyes. The moment their eyes met, Bernie knew she was in trouble. 

“Gosh,” Ms Campbell smiled. “Aren’t you something?” 

Bernie felt herself blush but she pushed herself up onto her feet and held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said, grateful that she had once again found her voice. 

“It certainly can be,” Ms Campbell said with a suggestive grin and Bernie’s eyes widened at her words. Ms Campbell took hold of her hand and took a step closer to her. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Yes,” Bernie whispered. She was aware that they still held each other’s hands, that her friends were watching them. She quickly pulled her hand away from Ms Campbell’s and pushed both of her hands into her trouser pockets. 

“Would you like to dance Morven?” Arthur asked. Morven smiled brightly and nodded. Bernie was glad of the distraction, her friends watched the young couple dance but she focused her eyes on a spot of spilt beer on the table. 

“Do you like to dance, Lieutenant?” Ms Campbell had moved a little closer and they now stood shoulder to shoulder.

“A little,” Bernie glanced at Ms Campbell’s face. She longed to ask her to dance, to enjoy holding her close while they stepped around the dance floor. Instead she looked away. 

“Would you care to dance, Ms Campbell?” Bernie turned to see a middle aged gentlemen offer his arm to the singer. She felt a sudden stab of pain in her chest when she watched Ms Campbell smile at him. 

“I would love to,” she said but before she walked away she turned back to look at Bernie. “Perhaps next time I will have the pleasure of dancing with you.”

Would there ever be a next time? Bernie cursed herself as she watched Ms Campbell being led away. So much for living every moment as if it were her last. Bernie sighed and collected her hat from under her seat. While everyone else was busy, Bernie took the opportunity to sneak away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep! I hope you enjoyed it and I’d love to hear your thoughts. More to come soon and it may involve Bernie and Serena finally taking that turn around the dance floor. Perhaps even some silk sheets..... wait, what?! Who mentioned silk sheets?! *shifty eyes* 
> 
> Thanks for reading beautiful people! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working on The Clinic so that I could get a new update out but then this happened. I seem to have no control over my life, surprised? Pfft! Obviously not! 
> 
> This chapter is the smuttiest I’ve ever been and you know what? I fucking loved it! I mean, I’m a little nervous about it cause I’m sort of out of my comfort zone a little bit. I find writing about sex pretty hard... hmmm. It’s frustrating but the more I’m doing it the more I’m feeling a little more confident about it. Any tips or tricks fanfic writers? I’d love to know what everyone thinks so do leave a message or comment. 
> 
> So I once again can’t sleep. This is mostly due to the fact that I’m not sleeping at the moment anyway but the large amount of free gin and tonics at my work event tonight may also have something to do with it. Thankfully, I haven’t hit the crazy sleep deprived rambling levels so I guess that’s a good thing. Isn’t it? I don’t even know what I’m talking about right now. 
> 
> Rex! Stop fucking writing and get the fuck to sleep! 
> 
> Did it work? 
> 
> Nope!
> 
> Anyway, read on my lovelies. Thank you to everyone that is reading, reviewing and following. Now I'll go hide behind my hands while you read this...
> 
> xxx

Chapter 03

Bernie had gotten up with the sun the next day and took a run around base. She was tired and a little hungover but she enjoyed the burn in her muscles. She liked the feel of pushing her body to its limits, the euphoric release when she pushed through the wall in her mind. It was a welcome distraction to the other parts of her body she had attempted to ignore all night. 

Usually on leave, Bernie would find herself a lover. It was never anything serious, no attachment or promises of keeping in touch. She wanted someone to scratch the itch, someone who would give her a moment of release. A squeeze and a tickle is how Ric Griffin had once described it and Bernie hadn't understood the point of it until he'd introduced her to the joys of a grateful civilian. It had been an eye opener. All of her lovers had been casual, even Alex Dawson. They had clung to each other when times were hard on the front line, desperate to drown out the horrors with a quick fuck. It had been no more than a few kisses and hands in each other's trousers furiously working at their release but after Alex's cries of pain and the gurgled sound of blood filling her airways faded, Bernie had been left with an emptiness in her chest. More than the kind she had grown accustomed to and it had taken longer for it to pass with Alex but it did eventually. Just like it always had. 

When she arrived back at her barracks, sweat clung to her skin and her lungs burned. She felt better. Raf and Fletch were still asleep in their bunks, their arms and legs flung out the sides of their beds, their snores the only sound in the empty room. She made her way over to Raf and knelt down beside him. 

"Raf," she whispered his name and he stirred in his sleep. "Raf!" She said his name with a little more force. 

Raf's eyes snapped open and he attempted to jump out of bed but Bernie stopped him. "What's going on?" He asked, his eyes red, his stubble dark on his chin. 

"Where are Dom and Arthur?" She asked. 

Raf frowned at her for a moment as if he didn't know her. "Dom and Arthur?" He yawned and then grimaced. "My mouth tastes like death."

"Smells like it too," Bernie smiled at him. "Dom and Arthur?"

"Arthur is staying with Morven," he scratched his head. "Dom will be in a hotel somewhere enjoying the waiter he picked up." Bernie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips. Dom wasn't one to miss an opportunity for a bit of squeeze and tickle. 

"Where did you go?" Raf winched when he tried to sit up. 

"I wasn't feeling well," she lied. "Too much to drink on an empty stomach."

"At least you didn't eat after," Raf sighed. "Missed the last bus because Fletch was too busy leaving his pie and chips on the floor."

Bernie smirked. "You both smell bad," she patted his arm and moved away from his bed.

Bernie used the rest of her day to catch up on paper work. Being Lieutenant, she received updates on a regular basis from Command but when she was on leave, the updates were less regular. But she still needed to check in with Command, confirm receipt of their latest plans for their next moves. She was in the middle of going through the pile of the most recent deaths from their unit when Dom and Fletch appeared. 

"Mr Hanssen invited us back tonight," Dom said as he sat down at the table. He looked a little worse for wear but he at least looked better than Fletch. 

"Is that a good idea?" She asked. 

"We'll be right as rain by then, just you watch," he yawned. "Is that coffee?" He looked at the flask on her desk and she nodded. He swiped it up and began to drink straight from the flask. 

"You're coming aren't you?" Dom asked. 

"I don't think so," Bernie looked back down at her work. She had managed to not only get her body under control, but to wipe Ms Campbell from her mind. But now that Dom and Fletch had mentioned going back, the dull ache between her legs returned while a familiar smile appeared before her eyes again. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Serena was disappointed you left," Fletch smirked. 

Bernie frowned. "It's Serena now is it?"

"Jealous?" Fletch wiggled his eyebrows and Bernie snatched the coffee away from him. 

"I have work to do," she said. "I can't really spend another evening drinking."

"This is what leave is for!" Dom said. "And if last night was anything to go by, then I want every night to be like last night."

"Be that as it may, I'm not going," she said with an air of finality. 

The truth was, Bernie did want to go back and so it should have come as no surprise that by 9pm, she was once again sitting at a table in The Blakemore watching Serena Campbell. Mr Hanssen had refused to take their money for any drinks again and had even brought them plates of food which the boys were still making their way through. 

Bernie couldn't take her eyes off Ms Campbell. Tonight she wore a red silk dress that clung in all the right places, dipped just enough to give them all a good glimpse of her cleavage. There were a few other soldiers in the club this time and Bernie felt a stab of jealousy when she winked at a young man who wolf whistled when she entered the stage. 

When Ms Campbell's set came to an end, she smiled and thanked the audience. "There is one little request I have," she said with a coy smile. "Last night I was robbed of a dance and tonight I want to collect what I'm owed."

"I'll dance with you!" Someone shouted but Ms Campbell shook her head. 

"I would like to dance Lieutenant Bernie Wolfe."

Bernie froze as she felt Ms Campbell's eyes land on her and she quickly shook her head. 

"Oh go on Bern!" Raf patted her on the back. 

"No," she whispered but was drowned out by the cheers from the crowd. She felt herself blush as Ms Campbell was helped off the stage; her eyes never lost their target. 

"It's not very often Serena asks someone to dance," Morven gave her a kind smile and squeezed her hand. 

Before Bernie could think of a way to avoid this situation, Ms Campbell was standing at the table wth her hand out stretched. Bernie looked up at her and wished she hadn't come back. She'd rather face a firing squad than dance in front of all these people. 

"Lieutenant?" Ms Campbell crouched down in front of her and her hand fell onto her knee. Bernie froze at the contact. "Would you please dance with me?" 

Oh yes. Trouble. That's what this was. She knew it last night and she knew it now. She nodded her head slowly and her humiliation was almost worth it when Ms Campbell gave her a bright smile. 

Ms Campbell stood up and took Bernie’s hand as she pulled her from her seat. As Bernie followed her onto the dance floor, their fingers hooked tight as she tried to block out everyone's stares. The band kicked up a sultry version of Sentimental Journey and Bernie felt the need to run.

"You're not going to leave a woman alone on the dance floor are you Lieutenant?" Ms Campbell asked as she turned to look at her. Bernie shook her head, unable to find her words as Ms Campbell's hands worked their way up Bernie's arms. One circled her neck, her fingers cool against Bernie's heated skin. It was at that moment that Bernie caught her other hand in hers and lifted her other to her waist. Her mouth felt like the inside of an old boot.

"People are staring," Bernie said quietly as they began to move to the music.

“They’re staring at me,” she smiled. “I’m used to it.”

“They’re staring at us,” Bernie said, aware that the eyes in the room were on her just as much as the beauty in her arms. 

“Ignore them,” Ms Campbell whispered as she began to lead them across the floor. “Just focus on me.”

Bernie felt herself blush. “That shouldn’t be too hard,” she smiled. 

“You left so suddenly last night,” Ms Campbell said as her thumb began to stroke Bernie’s neck. “From the way you looked at me, I thought you were going to ask me to dance.” Her eyes searched Bernie’s. “But you didn’t. Why is that?”

Bernie looked to the ground for a moment before she met Ms Campbell's eyes once more. “Because I don’t like people looking at me,” she said in a firm voice. 

“You’re uncomfortable?” she asked, her eyes showed some regret in pulling Bernie to the dance floor.

“I’m trying really hard not to be,” Bernie smiled. 

“I promise to release you once this song has finished,” Ms Campbell teased but then she gave a genuine smile. “I’ve been selfish tonight, Lieutenant,” she said after a moment. “I was disappointed that you left last night and I didn’t want to watch you walk out of here again without dancing with you at least once.”

Bernie opened her mouth to say something but she couldn’t find the words. Serena Campbell, the allies’ sweetheart and every man’s perfect woman, had been so disappointed that they hadn’t danced last night that she had actually come in search of her the following evening. Bernie couldn’t help but smile. “Really?” 

The other woman rolled her eyes and Bernie watched a blush creep up her neck. “If you don’t like dancing, perhaps you’d like to buy me a drink?”

“It will be rather hard to buy you a drink when the owner won’t let me buy a single drink here,” Bernie smirked. “But I would be honoured if you would join me anyway.”

Ms Campbell smiled. “I’d be glad to.”

As the song ended, Ms Campbell once again took hold of Bernie’s hand and led her over toward the bar. As they passed the table where the boys were sat, Bernie heard Fletch and Dom whistle and she turned to glare at them over her shoulder. Two men who were sat at the bar stood when they saw them approach. One of them turned and smiled at the singer. 

“Good evening Ms Campbell,” he said as his hand reached out and touched her arm.

“Good evening,” she said politely.

“I saw you dancing with this young soldier,” he smirked at Bernie and she had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. “Perhaps you’d rather a man show you how it’s really done.”

Bernie felt Ms Campbell squeeze her fingers. “Thank you for your concern,” she said with a smile. “But if I had wanted a man I would have chosen one. However, a woman has a softer touch that I just find irresistible.” Her voice dripped with lust and Bernie felt a longing in the pit of her stomach. 

“How about that drink?” Bernie interrupted. 

“A glass of shiraz would be lovely,” Ms Campbell turned her back on the astonished man. 

They talked for some time about the singers work. The joys of travelling and meeting the troops in Britain and abroad. The people she met along the way, people who helped shape her young life and gave her a leg up onto the international stage. Bernie realised that whenever Ms Campbell tried to ask about her, she avoided the question. Ms Campbell never pulled her up on it and for that she was grateful. She had seen too many people develop attachments, only to be heartbroken on their return to see that their lover had moved on or had died in a pointless bombing. Serena Campbell didn't seem the kind of woman to wait on anyone. 

 

"Oi, Bern!" 

 

Bernie turned to see Fletch wave from their table. He pointed to his watch and Bernie nodded. As part of her agreement to join the boys, she had made them promise that they would make sure she got the last train home. She was glad they'd kept their promise, she had quite forgotten all about time. 

 

"I'm sorry Ms Campbell," she said, standing from her seat. "I must catch the last train back to base."

 

"Oh," she looked disappointed. "Are you based in Hertfordshire?"

 

"Yes," Bernie nodded and from the corner of her eye she saw the boys approach them. 

 

"I can..." she hesitated a moment. "I would be more than happy to have my driver deliver you back to base if you wished to stay a little longer."

 

"I..." Bernie wasn't sure what to say to that. 

 

"You have a meeting at 0900 with Command," Raf reminded her quietly. 

 

"I can make sure you're back long before then," Ms Campbell smiled. 

"I er..." Bernie glanced at the boys, each of them hid a smile behind their hands. 

"I won't take no for an answer," Ms Campbell said as she leaned forward and kissed Bernie's cheek. 

Bernie felt herself blush and she glanced toward the boys. "You go ahead," she said, thankful that her voice still seemed to work. 

"No rush," Fletch smirked. "Just don't sleep in."

"We'll cover for you," Raf reassured her as he pulled the boys away. 

"You don't need to cover for me," Bernie said in a hushed voice. “I’ll be back later tonight.”

Dom nodded his head in Ms Campbell’s direction and smirked. "That's not what her eyes are saying," He laughed as Raf finally got them walking away. 

"Enjoy your night!" Raf called over his shoulder. 

"We're heading off too Serena," Morven threw her arms around the singers neck and hugged her tight. "Thank you for giving me the weekend off."

"You love birds have fun," Ms Campbell winked at them. 

Arthur hovered in the background. His nervous hands played with his hat which he held tight in his hands. "Lieutenant... I er..."

Bernie couldn't help but laugh. "Get out of here Digby," she snapped with good humour. Arthur hesitated for a moment and Bernie rolled her eyes. "Come on Digby, shoulders back. One foot in front of the other."

"Yes Sir," he eventually smiled and then turned to grab Morven's hand as they ran from the club. 

At that moment, Bernie realised that she was once again alone with Serena Campbell. A heavy heat settled in her abdomen and her chest felt tight. She glanced down at her hands and then slowly looked up at her, her eyes lingered for a moment on her cleavage, and when their eyes finally met, Ms Campbell was smiling. Her eyes were dark and a blush had crept up her chest and neck. What she wouldn't give to run her tongue across the expanse of skin revealed to her by the dress Ms Campbell wore. 

"Do you like it?" She asked all of a sudden. Bernie looked at her with wide eyes, unsure what she was actually asking. "My dress," she clarified. "I picked it with you in mind."

Bernie's mouth went dry. She wanted to kiss her, longed to touch her. She wanted to taste her skin and run her hands under her dress, feel her way to that secret place she wanted to devour. She looked at her eyes once more and she knew the other woman had seen how she felt. 

"Shall we get out of here?" Ms Campbell asked. 

"Oh god yes."

They had slipped from the club without many people noticing, which was incredible considering who she was sneaking out with. They had stopped in Ms Campbell's dressing room for a moment and Bernie had to keep her distance, she didn't trust herself to be lone in a room with her. Bernie was surprised at herself, she'd never felt so out of control. She wasn't sure if the horrors she'd seen in the last year had made her desperate to lose herself in something life affirming or if it was, quite simply, this woman. 

Ms Campbell's home was as decadent as Bernie had expected. An old town house still in its splendour, rich furnishings and warm colours. It was welcoming, just like its owner. 

"Would you like a drink?" Ms Campbell asked as she indicated for Bernie to follow her. Bernie could nothing but shake her head. A drink wasn't what she wanted. What she needed. The singer smiled and moved toward her. "You're a quiet one," she said as she lifted her hands up to the lapels of Bernie's uniform. Bernie watched her as she smoothed the stiff material with her finger tips before her hands drifted down and began to unfasten her buttons. 

"Are... are you sure?" Bernie managed to ask. 

Ms Campbell smiled kindly. "Would you like me to stop?" She asked. 

"No," Bernie replied quickly. 

"Then I'm sure," she said before she closed the distance between them. 

Bernie had never been a shy lover. She knew what she liked, what she wanted and she had never been afraid to ask for it. But the moment Ms Campbell's lips touched hers, Bernie lost the ability to do anything but return the kiss. Her lips were soft but insistent as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of Bernie's neck. It wasn't until Ms Campbell ran her tongue along Bernie's lips, that Bernie felt what she had been trying to ignore. The burning desire, the need, the ache between her legs. She could no longer deny her body what it so desperately needed and if she were honest, she didn't want to. 

Without warning, Bernie grabbed Ms Campbell's waist and pushed her up against the nearest surface. A tiny gasp escaped past Ms Campbell's lips and Bernie used the opportunity to push her tongue into her mouth. Ms Campbell's hands pulled her closer and returned her kiss with ferocity, the little moans she made caused Bernie to grind her hips into hers. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel more of her. 

Bernie pulled back and rested her forehead against Ms Campbell's. "How the bloody hell do I get this dress off you?" She growled. 

Ms Campbell gave a sultry laugh. "I knew you had some fire in you," she kissed her again and Bernie felt her remove her hands from her hair. 

She watched as Ms Campbell reached behind her to lower the zip. Bernie kept her body close to hers, swallowed the lump in her throat when she watched the dress slip from her body. 

"Like what you see?" She asked. 

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to her to see that the singer was wearing nothing but her pants and garter belt. Her breasts jutted out proudly and Bernie lifted her hands to cup them. Their heavy warmth spread through her fingers and settled in a pool of wetness between her legs. She hissed as she once again pushed her tongue into Ms Campbell's mouth. "Do you have a bedroom?" Bernie asked with a slight tease to her voice. "Or would you prefer I fucked you against the wall?" 

Ms Campbell's eyes closed briefly as a small smile pulled at her lips. She pushed Bernie away gently and reached for her hand. As they headed up the stairs of the town house, Bernie made no attempt to hide how much she appreciated the view. She let her free hand graze over Ms Campbell's thigh and she embraced her bolder side by leaning forward and tracing her spine with her tongue. 

"Stop that or we won't make it to my bed," she said over her naked shoulder. 

"You dressed for me," Bernie reminded her as they made it into the bedroom. "I wanted to thank you, Ms Campbell."

"Call me Serena," she said as she pulled Bernie into another kiss.

They made short work of Bernie's uniform leaving it in a pool on the floor along with Serena's pants and garter. Bernie had insisted she leave the stockings on. 

They tumbled onto the bed, the silk sheets cool against Bernie's heated skin and she arched her back. Serena crawled up over her and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Bernie gasped, the ache in between her legs was almost unbearable. "I need you," she gasped as she looked up at Serena. "Please, I need you inside."

Serena's eyes darkened and Bernie felt her stomach clench when her hand began to move down her stomach. The first swipe of her fingers through her soaked folds made Bernie buck her hips against Serena's hand. She smiled down at her and Bernie lifted herself enough to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Serena swiped her fingers through her folds again and Bernie broke the kiss to let out a frustrated growl. She didn't want to be teased. She was far too gone for that. She was about to ask for more when Serena pushed two fingers into her and Bernie let out a sharp cry. 

"Yes," she sighed. "Oh god, yes," she ground her pelvis against Serena's hand as she moved her fingers inside her. She felt Serena's fingers curl upwards as she began to massage deep within her while her mouth continued its onslaught of her breasts. It was hard and it was fast. It was exactly what her body needed. What Bernie had craved but denied herself. 

The bed sheets were soft against her skin and the way they caressed her flesh heightened her sensitivity. She could feel the tension coil in the pit of her stomach and she whimpered, making her impatience known. She felt Serena smile against her flesh and she slowly added a third finger inside. 

"Serena!" The feeling of her fingers so deep inside her was delicious. It stretched her in all the right places, made her wetter than she thought possible. She felt the tension building even more and then suddenly it broke. Hard and deep. The guttural sound that tore from her chest was loud as she felt herself clench around Serena's fingers. The other woman held her tight as she rode out her waves of pleasure, her lips and tongue still teasing her gently. 

Bernie looked down at Serena and hooked her fingers under her chin. "Come here," she said softly. Serena smiled and climbed up her body, her fingers slipped from inside her and Bernie could feel her wet fingers cooling on her stomach. She captured Serena's lips with her own. "Lay down," she whispered and Serena grinned as she rolled onto her back. 

Bernie smiled as she began to explore Serena's body. She had promised herself she would live every moment of her leave as if it were her last. She couldn't think of a better way to live up to that promise than watching Serena Campbell, the Force's Sweetheart, unravel beneath her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reappears from behind hands* So.... what did you think? I have to admit, this was an absolute blast to write! Like I said it’s the smuttiest I’ve ever been... on paper anyway... *gasp* Stop flirting! I blame Berena. It’s always Berena’s fault. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Anyhoo, sleep time! Maybe. Possibly. Probably not. A two hour meeting first thing tomorrow... today... le sigh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Night night! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendships! I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated this sooner. I’ve been crazy busy with work, lots of evenings where I have to be nice to people and entertain them so that they will give me lots of money... yeah that sounds weird... I’m a fundraiser! Where did your dirty minds go to? You should all be ashamed of yourselves... teehee. Let’s make things worse, in fundraising terms, these evenings are called ‘servicing events’. Ha!!!
> 
> Anyhoo, now that things are appropriately weird (it took me three attempts to spell ‘weird’ just then even though I’d spelt it correctly the first time just two seconds ago... le sigh. I’m sleep deprived!) let’s move onto the new chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this, I’ve been really enjoying this fic actually but I especially enjoyed this one. Maybe it’s just because I’ve been busy and being able to sit down and write this has been the break I needed? I don’t know but it was fun and I hope you all enjoy it too!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added me to alerts, sent me messages and shared this fic. You are all amazing and I adore every single one of you!
> 
> xxx

Chapter 04

The softness of the sheets against her cheek was enough to make Bernie want to stay in bed all morning. The warm morning sun was already seeping in through the windows and she knew she should get out of bed. As she rolled onto her back the silk sheets caressed her naked body in a way that made her groan out loud. She stretched her arms above her head and wiggled her toes at the pleasurable release of tension from her muscles. She hadn’t felt so relaxed in years.

She turned her head to see Serena on her side, her eyes fixed on Bernie and a smile on her lips. “Good morning,” she said softly.

Bernie returned her smile and turned to face her properly. “Good morning,” she said before Serena leaned forward and caught Bernie’s lips in a lingering kiss.

“I don’t want you to leave,” she said as she nipped Bernie’s bottom lip. Bernie smirked and trailed her fingers over Serena’s hip.

“I don’t want to leave,” she said, kissing her again. “But I have a...”

“A meeting at 0900,” Serena smiled. “I know.”

Bernie grabbed Serena’s hip and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed together. “I should get dressed,” she smirked as she let her hand wander over Serena’s curves.

“Yes you should,” Serena whispered and Bernie noticed the way her eyes darkened. She covered Serena’s lips with her own.

Sex with Serena Campbell had been... Bernie didn’t even know how to describe it. She had never experienced anything like it. Not that they’d done anything new to her, no, it was the passion between them. Sex with a civilian was always passionate, especially from the side of the soldier. You took what was on offer, revelled in it because you never knew if you would ever have the chance to feel it again. But with Serena, she felt her need matched, her passion reciprocated. It was as though she understood what she was feeling, which shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Bernie. Serena had been all over the world to sing for the troops. She’d seen firsthand what soldiers faced every day.

Bernie eventually pulled away from Serena and sighed. “I really do need to leave,” she said and Serena nodded. They climbed out of bed and Serena slipped into her turquoise satin dressing gown while Bernie pulled her uniform back on.

“Will I...” Bernie began but she paused. She wanted to see her again, to hold her again, to bury herself in this glorious woman once more but she didn’t know what Serena wanted. She didn’t want to expect anything. “Thank you for last night,” she said as they made their way toward Serena’s front door.

“No,” Serena smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“And thank you for the use of your driver,” Bernie said a little shyly. It was ridiculous really, considering what they had spent their evening doing.

“Will you be at The Blakemore tonight?” Serena asked as she opened the door.

Bernie looked up at her with surprise. “Erm... I hadn’t... I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to,” Serena said after a moment. “But I would very much like to see you again.”

“You... you do?” She couldn’t quite believe her ears. “I mean... I will be there if... if that’s what you want?”

“I thought I made it very clear last night what I wanted, Lieutenant?” Serena leaned forward and tugged on Bernie’s earlobe with her teeth before sucking it into her mouth.

Bernie felt desire pool between her legs and she slammed the door shut as she grabbed Serena by the waist and pushed her up against the wall. Her lips were on Serena's, her tongue explored her mouth while Serena's hands gripped her forearms. It was in that moment that Bernie knew she'd be at The Blakemore every night of her leave if that was the other woman wanted. Nothing could keep her away.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled them apart and while Bernie had attempted to step away, Serena had kept her close with a tight grip on her jacket lapels. "Yes, Gordon?" She turned to look at the tall butler.

"The car is here, Ms Campbell," he said with a smile and a slight bow of his head.

Serena sighed. "Come to The Blakemore," she insisted.

"I will," Bernie promised.

Serena smiled and kissed her one last time before she opened the door again. Bernie left as quickly as she could, not because she wanted to but because she knew if she turned to look at Serena one more time then she'd never leave. She allowed herself to glance back once she was seated in the car and waved at Serena who was still standing at the door, unashamed at being in her dressing gown in full display of everyone on the street. Bernie smiled to herself. Serena Campbell was one hell of a dame.

Raf, Fletch and Dom were already up and dressed in their dorm when she arrived at base. She saw the delighted looks in their eyes when they spotted her but she hurried to the trunk at the bottom of her bunk and quickly got out her toiletries.

"You're looking very relaxed," Dom assessed as he sat on Bernie's bunk and looked up at her.

"I don't feel it," Bernie said as she hurried to the sink, the feeling of relaxation she had felt when she awoke had dissipated once she arrived back on base. "What time is it?"

"You've got plenty of time!" Dom insisted.

Bernie took off her hat and jacket and began to wash her face. She could see the boys share a knowing smile through the mirror above the sink.

"How was your night?" Fletch asked in a casual tone.

Bernie glared at him through the mirror. "Fine," she said. "How was yours?"

"Quiet," Fletch said as looked to his friends who all nodded in agreement. "Got an early night."

"Judging by the dark circles under your eyes I take it you didn't?" Dom asked with a cheeky grin.

"I..." Bernie glanced at her reflection a little more closely and she noticed the dark circles. She watched the blush creep up her neck and she looked down at her hands while the boys cheered behind her.

"You did, didn't you?" Dom asked as ran toward her and clapped her on the back. "You had sex with her?"

"What Ms Campbell and I did will remain between the two of us," Bernie said with a stern glare. Dom ignored it.

"Oh come on Bern," Fletch was on the other side of her. Bernie dried her face and started to brush her teeth. "Me and Raf ain't seen any action yet, just give us something. Anything!"

"It's not my fault the two of you are so bad with the ladies," Bernie smirked.

"Oi!" Raf said from his place by Bernie's bunk. "I'm just saving myself for the right woman."

"Yeah right," Bernie laughed. "Don't worry Raf, you'll at least meet a woman before this idiot," she flicked water at Fletch and he punched her arm lightly.

"You can't take any credit for what happened, if anything happened," he quickly added when Bernie glared at him. "With Serena because she was the one that did the chasing!"

"I more than made up for my tentative start," Bernie mumbled which received another round of cheers from her friends.

"How was it?" Dom asked.

"Perfect," Bernie said with a shy smile as she rinsed out her mouth and patted her skin dry. "She asked me to go back to The Blakemore tonight."

"It must have been good!" Fletch said and he and Dom high fived. "Nice going Bern!"

"Thank you gentlemen," she said with an eye roll. She put her toiletries away and quickly slipped into her jacket. "No word of this to anyone please," she said to them all as she put her hat back on and smoothed her hair down at the sides.

They boys gave her sincere smiles. "We never would," Raf said honestly. 

"Right," Bernie laughed.

"No we won't," Dom added. "I've never quite seen you like this over any other woman."

When Bernie frowned, Fletch continued. "It's like, you were shy around her which you're not when you like a girl. When you want to have sex with her that is. But Serena... it's like you didn't want to give it a chance."

"Like you didn't want to risk your heart being broken?" Raf added.

Bernie didn't know what to say. It wasn't very often that she and her friends got into deep conversations like this one. With everything they saw on the front line, they usually kept their conversations light and playful. This was... unlike them.

"Look we don't want to make you uncomfortable," Fletch said as he clapped his hands together.

"We're just happy for you," Dom smiled.

"Really happy," Raf nodded. "So don't blow it," he smirked and everyone laughed which broke the tension.

Bernie nodded in understanding, grateful once again to have such a good group of friends. "You're top lads, you know that?"

"Yeah, we're alright," Dom smirked.

Bernie clipped him on the back of the head and with one last laugh, she left the barracks and headed to her meeting with Command.

-x-

After the show, Serena had treated them all to dinner. Morven and Arthur had joined them too but Bernie could see how distracted they were. She couldn’t blame them. They hadn’t seen each other since their wedding night. As she watched them together, the subtle touches, the shy smiles and the lingering looks; she was reminded of the time Arthur had caught a stray bullet in the shoulder. In the chaos, they hadn’t known it was a superficial wound when Arthur had been knocked back into his fox hole. When Bernie and Dom were trying to assess the damage, all Arthur had talked about was Morven. There was no concern for his life, all he cared about was the people he would leave behind. Especially his wife. Thankfully Arthur had been fine and had even refused to be taken to hospital once the medic had stitched him up. The only request he had, was that his friends never tell Morven what had happened.

Bernie was so deep in thought that she had lost track of the conversation and was only brought back when she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked up to see Serena smiling at her.

“Where did you go?” She asked, leaning her other arm against the back of Bernie’s chair and shifting closer.

“Nowhere,” Bernie replied with a smile. “I was just thinking.”

“Are you alright?” Serena asked and Bernie felt her fingers squeeze her thigh.

“Fine,” Bernie nodded, she didn’t really want to tell Serena about the darkness that lingered in her mind occasionally. “I’m a little distracted with you sitting so close,” she said so only Serena could hear.

Serena smirked and pressed a kiss to Bernie’s cheek “Maybe that was my intention,” she whispered.

Bernie felt desire pool between her legs for the second time that day, and she shifted uncomfortably. “You’ll be the death of me,” Bernie smirked as she turned to look at the woman who was gently massaging her leg.

“Not a bad way to die though,” Serena grinned and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. Bernie rolled her eyes and laughed a little.

“No,” she nodded. “I wouldn’t mind it all.”

Serena looked around at the table and Bernie realised that everyone had finished their dessert and drinks. “Shall we get out of here?” she asked as she pressed another kiss to her cheek. Bernie merely nodded and Serena smiled before she turned to look at the boys and Morven. “We’re heading out,” she said.

“We’ll walk with you,” Morven said as she and Arthur stood up with them.

“I have a tab here if you three want to stay a while longer?” Serena offered to Raf, Fletch and Dom.

“I have a date,” Dom said with a little shake of his head.

“With who?” Bernie asked with a laugh.

Dom smirked and tilted his head. “You’re not the only popular soldier at The Blakemore,” he said. Bernie felt herself blush as Serena hooked her arm through her as though claiming her, she found she didn’t mind that at all.

“It’s that waiter isn’t it?” Fletch asked.

“Might be,” Dom winked. “Thank you for dinner Serena, I hope to see you again soon. See the rest of you kids tomorrow!” And with that Dom was off before anyone of them could respond.

“I don’t know how he does it,” Raf laughed.

“Come on Raf, lets go to that dance hall you was telling me about,” Fletch put his hat on and patted his friend on the back. “We’re not spending another night of this leave without a dame on our arms. Thanks for dinner Serena.”

“Good luck tonight,” Serena smiled to them both as they left the restaurant.

“They’ll need it,” Bernie laughed when Fletch and Raf flipped her the bird. “Happy hunting!”

“Bugger off, Bern!” Fletch shouted over his shoulder with a grin as he and Raf headed off down the street.

“Lieutenant Wolfe...” Arthur hesitated in front of them and Morven stood nervously behind him. Bernie put her hands in her pockets and she felt Serena link her arm through hers again. “I’m sorry sir... I know that if I’m staying on base that I need to check in but...” he looked over his shoulder at his wife. “It’s just...”

Bernie smiled inside, she knew exactly what Arthur was really trying to ask. “Stop by personnel tomorrow morning Private Digby and have them amend your accommodation status,” she said.

Arthur smiled and saluted her. “Thank you, sir.”

Bernie allowed her smile to pull at her lips and she returned his salute before tilting her head toward the underground station. “Now get out of here Arthur before I change my mind.”

Arthur laughed and grabbed Morven’s hand. “Yes sir,” he said playfully. The couple thanked Serena for their dinner before running off toward the underground station. 

“Is it really that easy?” Serena asked as they began the short walk toward her car. “Changing your accommodations?”

“Yes,” she said with a shrug. “As long as the army knows where you are, you can do as you wish with your leave.”

“And you chose to spend yours on base?”

“Yes,” Bernie nodded. “Why?”

“I was thinking today... since this morning actually... perhaps you would like to stay with me?”

Bernie stopped walking and turned to look at Serena. “Tonight?” Could the singer really be asking what Bernie thought she was asking? Was she really inviting her to stay the whole two weeks of her leave?

“Well yes,” Serena gave a shy smile. It wasn’t a look Bernie would ever associate with the Force’s Sweetheart, but she found it rather endearing. “But you’d be welcome to stay longer if you wish... unless of course you have other plans?”

“No,” Bernie shook her head as her heart fluttered in her chest. “I have no other plans.”

“Then maybe you’d like to think about it?” she caught Bernie’s hand in her own and squeezed it gently. 

“Yes,” Bernie said, forcing herself to keep breathing.

“Yes you’ll think about?” Serena asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yes I’ll stay,” Bernie said as she pushed away the niggling feeling at the back of her mind about her sudden decision. This leave was about living life to the fullest and she intended to keep the promise she made to herself. But she worried she had crossed the line she always ran away from. Was she perhaps setting herself up to develop feelings for this woman?

“You will?” Serena let out a breath and smiled.

Bernie knew that this would be the opportunity to back out if she thought she was getting in too deep. But instead, she leaned forward and pulled Serena in for a deep kiss. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to,” she said before Serena wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell yes! Bernie’s going to stay with Serena and we all know what that means, right? Smut, smut, smut, smut!!! What? You were thinking it too so don’t pretend to be shocked! Lol! I doubt anyone was shocked – we’re all of one mind when it comes to Berena! Ha! Seriously though, smut will be coming (see what I did there *nudge nudge*) but so will a healthy dose of drama. Cause apparently I like to torture myself and if I have to suffer, then so do you guys. I mean, it's only fair right? :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to let me know what you’re thinking. I love hearing your thoughts and reading your own ramblings. Muchos love to you all! xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So during my lunch break today, I actually finished this chapter on my work computer so that I could print it out and do some editing when I got home. So here I was, Pitch Perfect on my TV and homemade West African chicken stew cooling in a bowl. I started going through my emails to look for the bits and pieces I wrote on my lunch break, this, bits of the next chapter for The Clinic and a few prompt outlines. They were all there, except this one. Noooooooo!!!!!! Being the idiot that I am, I forgot to email this to myself. So I’ve spent my evening typing this up from the print out I made all my amends on. However, Pitch Perfect was as good as I remembered it being and my stew was pretty amazing. So my night was not a complete failure. Le sigh.
> 
> Anyhoo, a new chapter is here! Finally!! I’m sorry for taking so long with this one but I had a few things to iron out story wise before I continued. Thank you to everyone who read my essay sized ideas and gave me amazing feedback, you all know who you are and I adore you! :)
> 
> And thank you to everyone who is still following this fic. I hope you continue to enjoy this and please remember to leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts and your feedback is always very helpful to me. 
> 
> Bed time for me now! 
> 
> xxx

Chapter 05

Bernie woke to an empty bedroom, the other side of the bed cold to the touch. The room had been tidied and she hoped, as she sat up and tucked the bed sheets around her naked body, that it had been Serena and not one of her staff. She looked around the room and noticed a folded piece of paper on the bedside table on her side of the bed. She picked it up and looked at the neat cursive writing inside.

I have an interview this morning with the radio, will be back by noon. Head down to the dining room whenever you’re ready, someone will serve you breakfast. Sx

Bernie smiled at the kiss at the kiss at the end of the note but her happy feeling was quickly replaced by unease at the thought of being waited on by Serena’s staff. What would they think of her? Or was this something that Serena did often? Perhaps they were used to waiting on soldiers Serena brought home. She didn’t really like the thought of it, not that she thought she was special. It was wartime and life could be short. You took comfort and affection where you could get it.

With a sigh, Bernie got out of bed and was looking around the room for her uniform when a knock at the door drew her attention. She quickly grabbed the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around her body, just in time for the door to open.

“Ms Campbell asked me to arrange some clothes for you,” a short dark haired young woman said. She began to lay out two dresses, a pair of camel coloured trousers and a checked blue shirt, and a pair of dark brown trousers and a coral coloured jumper. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like to wear so I had Ms Campbell’s dressmaker bring you a selection.”

Bernie stared at her. She felt a little uncomfortable, not at her state of undress, after all on the front lines there was no such thing as modesty. She was uncomfortable that this girl had gone out to buy clothes for her. It wasn’t something Bernie was used to. “Where is my uniform?” She asked after a moment.

“Oh don’t worry about that,” the woman smiled. “It’s been sent to one of the best cleaners in town, miss. You should have it back in a day or two.”

“A day or two?” Bernie asked before she could stop herself.

The woman’s smile faltered. “Yes... yes, miss. Do you need it before then?”

Bernie sighed. “I need to visit my command base today,” she pulled up the blanket over her chest when she felt it slipping. “I would prefer to go in my uniform.”

“I’m sorry miss,” the woman said. “We’ve already sent it to the cleaners.”

The thought of returning to base without her uniform was daunting. She’d never done it before. When they were on leave, wearing the uniform was not a requirement but Bernie had always felt more comfortable on base in it.

“I can speak to the cleaners,” the woman offered. “They might not have started yet...”

Bernie looked over at the clothes. “No,” she gave a slight smile and the other woman visibly relaxed. “I’ll take the camel trousers and the blue shirt.”

The woman smiled. “I’ll get you some underwear,” she gathered up the rest of the clothes.

Bernie closed her eyes for a moment as she felt herself blush. Having someone pick out clothes for you was one thing, having them pick out underwear was mortifying. The woman left and Bernie let out a sigh of relief. She knew that the staff were only doing their jobs, were more than likely following instructions given by a well-meaning Serena. And yet, it felt to Bernie as though she were one of those women she’s heard about. The mistresses kept by rich married men in fancy apartments and expensive clothes. 

“I know you wore men’s boxers under your uniform, but now that you’re out of it you might want to wear woman’s knickers,” the woman said as she entered the bedroom again. “They’ll look better under these trousers anyway.” She placed the white cotton knickers. “I also got the bra to match, I hope it fits...”

“Thank you,” Bernie said abruptly, anything to keep her from talking more about underwear. 

“Oh, I’m sorry miss,” the woman placed the bra on the bed too and Bernie watched her fingers fidget with the sleeves of her dress. “Have I done something wrong?”

Bernie shook her head, let out a nervous laugh. “No... erm...” she suddenly realised she had no idea what to call her. This woman knew what size knickers she wore and Bernie hadn’t even asked her name.

“Emily,” the woman smiled when Bernie asked. 

“I’m not used to... well any of this,” she nodded toward the clothes. “Thank you, Emily.”

“If you need anything else...”

“No, thank you,” Bernie added quickly. “I’m sure I’ll manage just fine.”

“Cook will be downstairs if you would like some breakfast and I’ll be cleaning up here if you think of anything you need.” She closed the door behind her as she left. 

Once alone, Bernie walked over to the bed and flopped down onto her back with a heavy sigh. She would need to talk to Serena about this.

It hadn’t taken Bernie long to change into her clothes but she had stood in front of the mirror for some time, marvelling at what she saw. It was as if a former self was looking back at her, a younger version, the one before she joined the army. She had pinned her short hair up behind her ears on each side, the rest fell in waves around her neck. It felt strange not to have it in its usual low ponytail under her hat. The clothes were a perfect fit, despite being a little more form fitting than she would have liked. She looked like one of those girls on the posters recruiting women to take the jobs men left behind when they went to war. She couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped her.

She took the train back to base. Not a single person paid her any attention as she found an empty seat and sat down; it was odd but welcome, she enjoyed not being singled out for her sex and her career choice. Once she arrived on site, she was taken aback by the wolf-whistles and the soldiers who approached. Men she’d served side by side with since Britain got involved with the war, men she usually barked orders at. They didn’t recognise her. They were quick to apologise when she addressed them with their rank. It was amusing to watch them scurry away once they realised who she was. 

“You look like a girl.”

Bernie turned to look over her shoulder to find Fletch and Raf sitting on a bench outside their barracks. 

“I am a girl,” she laughed as she made her way toward them.

“Yes,” Fletched smirked. “But you look like one of those girls, you know the ones.” He turned to Raf who nodded in agreement. “The ammunitions girls.”

“You sound like you have a little crush, Fletch,” Bernie teased. “I’m flattered but you’re not my type.” Raf laughed and Fletch rolled his eyes. 

“So what’s with the clothes?” Fletch asked.

“I’m going to be staying with Serena for a while,” Bernie said, entering their barrack. She was aware of Fletch and Raf running after her. 

“Seriously?” Raf asked. “You’ve never stayed with anyone before.”

“It’s just for a few days,” Bernie replied. She began to pack some of her essential belongings into her backpack. 

“If it’s just a few days, why are you taking all that stuff with you?” Fletch asked.

Bernie blushed. She didn’t really want to talk about it; none of it. Not about her worries that she was getting in too deep or that Serena would quickly get bored of her. She definitely didn’t want to talk about what had happened that morning.

“Did you find dates last night?” She asked after a while, looking to change the subject. 

“Oh did we?” Fletch took the bait and launched into a very detailed account of the two pretty girls they’d met at the dance hall. 

“We’re going dancing tonight,” Raf said. “You should come with us.”

“I think Serena will be keeping her busy,” Fletch winked. “I need to go make a phone call to my parents. See you tonight, Bern?”

“I’ll think about it,” she called to him as he ran from the room.

“Is everything alright?” Raf tentatively asked.

Bernie sighed and turned to look at her friend. “When I woke up this morning, there was a woman waiting with clothes in my size, underwear in my size. I didn’t tell her what size I was. And, I had two eggs for breakfast. Actual eggs, not powered and I was even offered bacon... do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had bacon?”

Raf gave a confused smile. “Sounds great?” Bernie flopped down on her bunk and Raf followed suit. “You don’t seem too happy about it though.”

She shrugged. “It’s not that,” she said. “I’m just... I’m not used to this, you know? Serena was out this morning but she had everything prepared for me... it just feels... I feel kept.”

Raf frowned. “And if you are?”

Bernie returned his frown. “It’s not right... I don’t want that...”

“Its a few days,” Raf interrupted. “If it were me, I’d enjoy it.” Bernie rolled her eyes. “Listen Bernie, we could die the first day we’re dropped over enemy lines and if we’re not, we’re going to be living off beans and spam, if we’re lucky, for the rest of this damn war. If you have a beautiful woman who wants to take care of you, you let her take care of you. Do you think Ric or Sasha would have turned this down? Do you think any of those we’ve lost would have?”

“No,” Bernie said softly, knowing he was right.

“Enjoy it,” he nudged her shoulder. “Let her spoil you, make lover to her every night and just let yourself love. You’ll need it when we’re back on the front lines.” 

Bernie gave him a grateful smile as he stood up and left the barracks, leaving her to her thoughts. She had a lot to think about. 

Serena was already home when Bernie finally made her way back. Her backpack was taken from her immediately and taken up to Serena’s bedroom. She was offered tea and food but she declined both.

“How was your interview?” Bernie asked when the butler showed her into Serena’s study.

“Fine,” Serena said, her eyes focused on papers in front of her. She looked very busy.

Bernie hovered in the middle of the room for a moment, unsure what she should do. “I’ll wait for you in the living room,” she said but Serena’s eyes shot up.

“No,” she smiled. “Take a seat, I just have a few papers to sign and then I’ll be right with you.”

Bernie nodded and made her way over to the sofa. She watched Serena work for a moment and was a little distracted by the way she licked her lips. 

“You went back to base,” Serena said after a moment, bringing Bernie out of her thoughts.

“I needed to register my new lodgings,” Bernie replied. “And I needed to collect a few things.”

Serena looked up at her with a smirk. “You look very different in civilian clothes. I like it.”

Bernie pulled at the buttoned up collar of her blue shirt and laughed nervously. “I think the soldiers at base did too,” she mumbled. 

Serena laughed. “Do I have some competition for your affections?” 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about there,” Bernie felt herself blush under Serena’s mischievous smile.

After a moment, Serena looked back down at the pile of papers in front of her. “Did you have everything you needed this morning?” She asked. Bernie cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. She knew that this was her opportunity to speak about her concerns but she hesitated. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful. When she didn’t respond, Serena looked over at her with concern. “Bernie?” 

“It was...” she paused. “Overwhelming?” Serena frowned. “Emily was very helpful and very kind but... I’m just not used to someone... taking care of me like that.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was not normally the type of person who stayed quiet when she was unhappy with something but on this occasion, she was desperate not to offend Serena in anyway. “I’ve always been very independent,” she continued. “And I’m very grateful for everything you’ve offered me here but I...”

“You don’t need it,” Serena smiled. “I understand.” She stood from her desk and made her way over to the sofa. She sat down next to Bernie, not leaving much space between them and took hold of her hand. Her delicate flowery perfume reached Bernie’s nose and she took a deep breath, she loved that smell. “I’ll have a word with the staff, ask them to give you some space but they will be here if you need anything at all.” Bernie smiled gratefully. “Emily did mention that you seemed rather uncomfortable this morning.”

“Ah... yes,” Bernie ducked her head in embarrassment. “I admit I was. It’s not every day someone has picked out my clothing for me.”

This time it was Serena who blushed. “I’m sorry, Bernie,” she said. “I just wanted to have everything right for you. I wanted you to feel at home here but in fact, you feel the opposite.”

“Not at all,” Bernie hastily replied. “It’s just an adjustment, for us both perhaps. I already feel at home here, one of the benefits of being a solider is that we find it very easy to make ourselves at home wherever we are,” they shared a little smile. “But I don’t want you going out of your way for me here, I already like it. I wouldn’t have agreed to come if I didn’t.”

“I just want you to enjoy your leave,” Serena said after a moment. 

Bernie squeezed her hand. “I already am,” she said as she leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Serena’s cheek. “Meeting you, being with you... I don’t need anything else.” And that was the truth but it was a truth that frightened her. From the way Serena smiled at her, there was no fear on her part. She was happy. As she leaned in to capture Serena’s lips in a sweet, lingering kiss, she felt some of her fear dissipate. Happiness began to fill her chest, boiling over into a heat that spread through her body as she pulled Serena close. “You’re the only thing I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff! Although I’m sorry there isn’t a huge amount of Serena in this chapter but I’m just so weak for Bernie with the boys and Bernie being awkward in this fic. I promise there will be lots more Serena to come! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and don’t forget to let me know what you thought. I love you nerds! x

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this out there, neither Bernie nor Serena will die! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please do let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this! I love you all x


End file.
